


Find Me a Find [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cranky Harry Wells, M/M, Matchmaker HR Wells, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Cisco’s not sure if he did something terrible in a past life to earn this, or something good.[A recording of a fic by Terrie]





	Find Me a Find [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me a Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112537) by [Terrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie). 



> Recorded for the 'It’s a setup' prompt for harrisco fest 2018

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/find%20me%20a%20find.mp3) | **Size:** 13.9 MB | **Duration:** 20:17min

  
---|---


End file.
